1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to certain clubhead design characteristics which can be incorporated for use in those golfclubs which are used for the relatively short strokes which are required in the game of golf . . . specifically, an improved golf clubhead for putting the golfball, and one of similar basic design for chipping the golfball.
Generally, the only difference between a clubhead designed to putt the golfball and one designed to chip the golfball is simply the difference in loft angle of the club's striking face. Loft angle being that angle between the striking face of the clubhead and its shaft, measured in that vertical plane which is parallel to the expected flight of the ball. (See FIG. 1--Angle 11) A putter's loft is limited by the U.S.G.A. Rules of Golf to 10 degrees or less.
Except for loft, most of the same principles apply to both clubs, or clubheads, since both putting and chipping require a similar pendulum type of stroke, and most putters and chippers both have an actual clubhead weight between 150 and 380 grams.
2. Description of Related Art
There are literally hundreds of putter head styles, all created with the hope getting the golfball into the hole in the fewest number of putting strokes, but very few if any, have any real scientific reason for its shape and design. There are considerably fewer styles of club made exclusively for chipping the golfball, because most good golfers can gently use one of their lofted "fill swing" clubs, such as a pitching or sand wedge or a 7, 8 or 9 iron.
The art related to golf club design has generally been an effort to develop golf clubs (including putters and chippers), that help the accomplished golfer improve his game. This invention is very different, being specifically directed toward assisting the less proficient or older golfer, although these same principles will likely have a strong following with many low handicap players.
Items of interests related to this invention are the disclosures found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,199,144; 4,312,509; 4,189,144; 4,754,978; & 4,986,541; 5,465,970; plus D 346,191; & D 360,668.